I. Field
The invention relates to covers for security latch devices.
II. Background
For security, hotel rooms are equipped with automatic door locks with electronic key access, dead bolts and security latch devices or door guards. The security latch devices are provided for the added protection of the room occupant of the hotel when in the room and, especially, when the resident is sleeping or does not want to be disturbed. A security latch device includes a security latching arm. When the security latching arm is deployed, as intended, the door is allowed to be swung open only partially from the inside to allow the occupant to observe who is at the door, without allowing full access into the room. However, the security latching arm is oftentimes used to intentionally keep the hotel door ajar (so that the door is prevented from automatically closing and locking). For example, the latching arm may be deployed to keep the door ajar for a quick run to the ice machine, to a vending machine in a nearby room, to dash out and grab some food off of a breakfast bar, to hang out in the hallway with other hotel occupants, and for other reasons. The security latching arm may be used to keep the hotel door ajar for many other reasons such as, without limitation, to ask a close-by housekeeper for additional towels.
When the security latching arm is used to keep the door ajar, the arm (e.g., swing latching arm or bar-type latching arm) of the security latch device is pivoted, swung, slid or moved to interpose the security latching arm between the door and the door jamb. The occupant sometimes quickly releases the hotel door after the security latching arm is interposed between the door and the door jamb. Consequently, the hotel door, which may be biased to automatically close, strikes or slams into the security latching arm; thereby, banging the door, the latching arm and the door jamb (or door frame).
The security latch device is typically made of metal or other heavy and rigid material. Hence, the paint and surfaces on the door, door jamb and/or door frame may be chipped, scratched, marked and/or dented upon impact with the security latching arm. Accordingly, the doors and door frames need repeated maintenance from, as little as, refreshing paint to the removal of the door and/or door frame. Thus, the security latch is a source of repeated maintenance and cost.
In general, the security latch device may be a swing arm security latch, a bar-type locking mechanism or a like security latch device, such as those known by the following terms—“privacy flip lock”; “hotel security latch”; “swing bar security latch”; “bar lock”; “pivoting swing latch”; “door guard”; “security door latch”; “safety latch”; “swing bar guard mechanism”; and “door retainer”—all of which are made by various manufacturers.